


This Is Not What I Intended

by guitar_iero



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitar_iero/pseuds/guitar_iero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe thirteen year old Frank is like totally crushing on older Gerard, who's a senior. Gerard knows about the crush, he has for quite a while, but he's never really expected Frank to do anything about it. That doesn't mean he hasn't thought about Frank doing something about it, though, because he totally has. And he really honestly does feel like a pedophile, because Frank is thirteen, and he's seventeen, but Frank is kind of amazing and cute and really hot and just a little bit perfect. And since Mikey is sick and their phones aren't working, Gerard has a chance to go see Frank for a few minutes. So, he drives over to Frank's house and knocks on the door. Guess who answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Not What I Intended

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I wrote this when I was sitting in my room by myself with far too much free time. I haven't read many fanfictions where the author uses the ACTUAL age gap between Frank and Gerard, so I decided to write one. Enjoy the smut! (And I guess I have to say that this is all untrue)

Okay, so maybe thirteen year old Frank is like totally crushing on older Gerard, who's a senior. Gerard knows about the crush, he has for quite a while, but he's never really expected Frank to do anything about it. That doesn't mean he hasn't thought about Frank doing something about it, though, because he totally has. And he really honestly does feel like a pedophile, because Frank is thirteen, and he's seventeen, but Frank is kind of amazing and cute and really hot and just a little bit perfect. And since Mikey is sick and their phones aren't working, Gerard has a chance to go see Frank for a few minutes. So, he drives over to Frank's house and knocks on the door. Guess who answers. 

"I came over to tell you that Mikey can't come over, he's really sick, and since our phones got cut off, I'm the little messenger boy," Gerard laughs and steps inside the house, looking around for any signs of Linda, Frank's mom. Suddenly, she appears from around the corner in the kitchen and is rushing toward the door. 

"Oh, hi, Gerard. Um, Frankie, I'm going to get groceries. Gerard, you're welcome to stay if ya want, I don't like leaving him home alone," Gerard just smiles nervously and tries to stay focused on Linda, but he sees the glint in Frank's eyes. Frank gets a really stupid teenage boy idea and just shoots Gerard this look. 

"Yeah, why don't you stay?" His voice has this tone to it that is really strange. Linda wouldn't notice, but Gerard does. But, he plays it off like nothing is up and he smiles at Mrs. Iero and she hugs Frank and then she's gone. 

After the door closes, Frank walks over to Gerard and he can tell that Frank has some kind of twisted plan forming in the fucked up little mind of his. 

"I really think I should go," Gerard tries, but Frank isn't gonna have any of it.

"But, Gee, I don't wanna stay home alone. It's scary," he coos, and the whole time he's saying it, he's looking up at Gerard and making a pouty face. Gerard really has no clue what to do. Frank puts his hand on his chest. "Can we go up to my room?" he whispers and Gerard's literally freezes, his eyes wide as he stares down at the small teenager. 

"Just, like, to... We can watch a movie or something," he says casually, scooting back away from Gerard and smiling innocently like nothing had just happened. Gerard laughs through his nose, really just blowing out more air than normal, and decides to follow Frank up the stairs. Big mistake. As soon as they get into Frank's bedroom, Frank turns around and locks the door, pushing Gerard back up against the door and flicking off the light switch. Gerard goes willingly, wondering if he should let Frank do this. Obviously, he already has, though. 'Why isn't my mind working?' He mentally yells at himself. 

Suddenly, Frank is looking up at him through his eyelashes and leaning up against him with his hands on either side of him. He's got his chin tipped up and his lips are touching Gerard's jaw right under his ear and Gerard curses himself for telling Frank that that was a spot for him just a few days ago while they were having a normal teenage boy conversation about sex and other stuff of that nature. Frank makes a face that looks like he's sort of mad about something and whispers into Gerard's ear 

"Why are you so fucking difficult?" 

Gerard doesn't say anything. He can't say anything. One of Frank's hands finds its way to Gerard's hip and he squeezes it. "Really, why won't you just admit that you like me? I know that you like me," he practically purrs the last sentence and Gerard's knees get weak. Then, he slouches a little so that Frank's mouth is literally just a few millimeters from his and all he can do is shut his eyes. But that obviously doesn't help, because when he opens them, he sees Frank making this really cute but extremely seductive face, and he's still kinda pouting and Gerard can't help but stutter. 

"Frank, you're just... Ugh, you know why. You're too young, okay? I'm too old for you," he tries to push Frank away from him, or, well, he pretends to, so Frank doesn't budge. He needs to at least pretend he's trying. 

"Stop trying to make excuses. I am not too young for you. But, I will be too young in a few months, so why are you fucking wasting time?" He growls and now he's got both his hands on Gerard's hips. Gerard's is ashamedly getting turned on, like a lot, and Frank obviously is too. 

"That's not the point. I... I, um... I'm a senior and uh..." Frank frowns at Gerard's lame excuses and slides his hands back a little, almost touching Gerard's ass. Gerard accidentally gasps and Frank fucking grins up at him. 

"I think you're just making stuff up. Gerard, come on, you know you want to," he's purring into Gerard's ear again and Gee is trying his hardest not to give in but failing. 

"But, Frank, what if your mom comes home and-" Frank cuts him off by actually grabbing his ass and groaning.

"Just fuck me already," Gerard immediately gives up and leans down, grabbing Frank's face and kissing him really sloppily at first. But then he slows down and Frank stands up on his tiptoes and wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, running his tongue along Gerard's bottom lip. Gerard does the same thing back but then bites Frank's lip and Frank whimpers. Gerard backs him away from the door and slides his hands around Frank and then down and grabs his ass. Frank makes a small "ah" noise against Gee's lips and tugs on Gerard's shoulders. Gerard gets the idea and lifts him up while still gripping his ass. Frank wraps his legs around him while running his hands through Gerard's hair and that makes Gerard moan, which turns Frank on even more. Frank rocks his hips forward and whimpers again, but this time it's louder and Gerard just can't take it anymore. He walks over to Frank's bed and sits him on it. Frank scoots back and Gerard crawls on top of him. Frank pulls him down so he can put his legs around him again and Gerard grinds his hips down, making Frank moan and accidentally pull Gerard's hair, bucking his hips up into Gerard's. They both let out small little whines and Frank takes his legs off of Gerard and pushes on his chest. Gerard flips over and Frank ends up in top of him, his knees on either side of Gerard. Gee reaches around and grabs his butt again and pulls his hips down a little to rock their hips together. That's when Frank notices that Gerard is actually hard, too, and he smiles to himself, slowly moving his right hand down Gerard's body and slipping his hand between Gerard's legs, pressing down a little. Gerard gasps again and then moans when Frank does it again and soon enough, Frank has both his hands on Gerard's zipper. He starts to unbutton Gerard's pants and when the button pops, Gerard's eyes fly open. Frank just stares at him with the same innocent looking face from earlier and drags the zipper down. Gerard starts to move his hands to his pants, but Frank grabs his wrists and pins them above him and shakes his head. 

Gerard bites his lip as Frank traces the outline of his cock through his underwear with his index finger and Gerard makes small little noises above him and tilts his head back. Then Frank is sliding down his body, pulling on Gerard's jeans, and Gerard lifts up his hips. Frank finally gets them all the way off and Gerard sits up to take off his shirt. Frank tugs his shirt over his head as well and throws it to the floor with Gerard's clothes. Then he moves back down between Gerard's legs and continues teasing the fuck out of him. After he's finally had enough, Gerard shoves his hand in his boxers and sighs when he grabs his dick and situates it so that it's just barely showing under the elastic of his underwear. Frank's eyes widen and he twists his fingers into the elastic and tugs, the boxers sliding down when Gerard lifts his hips. 'Fuck, I really underestimated how big his dick would be. Holy shit,' Frank thinks. 

"Fuck," he breathes, and Gerard literally chuckles.

"Yeah, I'm not a thirteen year old boy," he kicks his underwear off and lays there for a second before Frank finally gets to courage to do it and wraps his fingers around Gerard's dick and squeezes a little, running his tongue over the tip, to which Gerard moans and arches his back a little. 

"No, no. Frankie, c'mere," he brings Frank back up to his face and kisses him once before flipping them over again and pinning Frank to the bed. 

"Did I mess up? What did I do?" Frank sounds worried but Gerard just shakes his head and tangles his hands up in Frank's hair and pulls a little, earning a moan as Frank rolls his body against Gerard's and then brings his mouth back up to kiss him. 

"No, you're fucking perfect. You didn't mess up at all, I just- I wanna," Frank is staring up at Gerard with his big doe eyes and it is honestly making it hard for Gerard to talk at all because, holy fuck, how is he so hot? He flicks his tongue across Frank's top lip one time before climbing off of him and then flipping him over in one fluid motion. 

"Lift up your hips," Gerard whispers, sounding out of breath and extremely flustered. Frank brings his hips up off of the bed and Gerard hooks his fingers in his belt loops, making sure to get ahold of the top of his boxers as well, and starts to slowly drag them down.

"Mm," Frank whines, followed by a small moan when Gerard starts just barely sucking hickeys into the soft skin of Frank's lower back, gradually getting lower and lower until he finally gets to the curve of Frank's ass. Frank freezes up when Gerard starts placing small, open-mouthed kisses on his ass, edging his way closer and closer to where Frank hopes to god he is going. Gerard finally gets Frank's pants around his knees and Frank relaxes for a second while Gerard pulls them off and throws them in the floor. As soon as Frank is completely naked, Gerard gets between his knees and places his hands under Frank's stomach. 

"Frankie?" He whispers. Frank hums in response, trying his best not to press himself down into the mattress. "Can you get on your hands and knees for me?" He asks, and Frank nods quickly and brings his knees up closer to his stomach, sticking his ass up in the air, and then pushes himself up onto his hands, casting a glance over to his shoulder to see Gerard staring at his ass with his mouth slightly ajar and his cheeks tinted slightly pink. Gerard squeezes his eyes shut for a second and then opens them again to see Frank staring at him with a cocky look on his face. He can tell that it's all an act, though. When he's done with him, Frank is just going to be a writhing mess of an innocent teenage boy and his little virgin ass is gonna be sore for days. 

Gerard grips the back of Frank's thighs and pushes his legs further apart with help from Frank, whose ass bounces a tiny bit when he re-situates his knees. Gerard flattens his hands out straight and runs them up and over Frank's butt excruciatingly slowly before bringing them back down and squeezing. Frank lets out a low, feeble noise from the back of his throat and rocks his whole body forward. Gerard grins and starts again with the kissing that drives Frank crazy because he isn't just doing it, but instead, pretending like he's going to and teasing the fuck out of him. 

"Please stop fucking teasing me, Gee," Frank sighs, but Gerard is having none of it. Frank is gonna have to beg and plead before Gerard will do anything close to fucking. That is, unless he just really wants to himself, which he really does wanna do this.

"What do you mean stop teasing you?" He slides his right hand up Frank's back and drags his fingers lazily up and down Frank's back and sides, causing chill bumps to raise all over him and causing him to shiver.

"You know what I mean, Gee, please just- just... Ugh, do it please," Frank hates to admit it, but he is totally giving in and he is totally begging and he just fucking wants it so bad. 

"Do what?" Gerard continues, and Frank yips when he nips his ass and then runs his tongue over the soon to be bruise. 

"Fuck, do that again," Frank has never realized how sensitive his ass is, but now he is whimpering and shaking a little every time Gerard bites him and then licks over it. 

"Ah, Gee, more," he pleads quietly. 

Gerard hums as he bites Frank one last time and then moves both hands back to his butt and squeezes again, slightly spreading him just a little more before he licks Frank all the way from between his legs to the bottom of his spine and makes a small whimpering noise himself, followed by Frank shaking again and cursing under his breath right after gasping for air that he feels that he desperately needs.

"Oh, fuck. Yeah," he lets his head hang between his arms as he waits for Gerard's mouth to be back on his ass again. Gerard uses his thumbs to spread him open even more and then Frank feels his breath against his ass and is still surprised when Gerard goes back for it again. He licks over Frank's entrance slowly and with just the tip of his tongue, which makes Frank's body convulse again. Gerard can tell he is going to have to hold him still because Frank is really sensitive. He holds onto Frank's ass even tighter and does the same thing again, only this time, he keeps it there for a second longer, really just wanting to tease Frank even more than before now that his tongue is actually in his ass. Well, almost, which is the point. 

"Gee," Frank whines, pressing his ass back against Gerard, but Gerard quickly pulls away before Frank can get what he wants.

"You're gonna have to be patient. I have to prep you, baby. I don't wanna hurt you," Gerard mumbles against Frank before spreading him again, repeating the past motion quickly before ever so slowly dipping his tongue in just a little, causing Frank's breath to catch in his throat and make him grip the sheets. 

"Ah, ah fuck," and now Frank is turning into the writhing mess that Gerard promised himself, and it is turning Gerard on so fucking much he can't stand it. He pushes in a bit more and then pulls back out, opening his eyes and watching as Frank pushes himself back on Gerard's tongue, or tries to. That's when he sees that Frank has a hand on his own cock and Gerard pulls back completely and reaches up to move Frank's slow and steady hand away from his dick. 

"Frankie, no. I don't want you to come before I actually get to fuck you," Frank whines and reluctantly takes his hand away, placing it back on the bed. 

"But, Gee, I-" he's cut off when Gerard shoves his tongue into him way deeper than before and then pulls out and pushes back, starting to fuck Frank with his tongue slowly and Frank gasps and then moans really long and loud. 

"Mm, ah, yeah," he's now dropped down to his elbows and his ass is a lot more exposed, making Gerard not even have to spread him open, but he does anyways because he really just wants to touch Frank as much as possible. 

"Fuck, Frank, you taste really good," Gerard hums against him and Frank is thankful that he had recently taken a shower, not twenty minutes ago. 

"Hmm," he bites his bottom lip and throws his head back when Gerard goes back in again, this time fast and not as deep and he feels like his fucking knees are shaking, as well as the rest of his body, which they probably are. Gerard hums again and it vibrates his ass and Frank knows that if he had just been touching himself that he would have came right then. 

"Uh, more. Gerard, I want more," Frank begs and pushes back, fucking himself on Gerard's tongue and moaning too loudly before letting Gerard take control of him again. 

"Frankie," he moves back and his voice sounds kinda shot and kinda sexy. Like really sexy. "I have to get the lube, hold on," he's out of breath and panting as he gets up and bends over to pick up his pants and grab the small bottle of lube out of his pocket. Once he has it, he pops it open and climbs back into the bed and between Frank's legs. 

"Fuck, come on, Gerard," Frank hurries him and Gerard squirts a fair amount of lube onto his fingers and 'accidentally' let's it drip down Frank's ass on both sides and then attempts to wipe it off and ends up making Frank's ass cheeks slippery and shiny and fuck, he looks so fucking good like this. 

"Fuck, Frank, your ass is perfect," he sighs and runs his overly wet fingers up and down over Frank's entrance until there's no way in hell that there's not enough lube. He presses the tip of his pointer finger barely in, just enough to wiggle it around and make Frank ask for more again. 

"Please. I want it so bad, Gerard, fuck. I've been thinking about this for months," he pushes back and Gerard's finger slides in more and they both gasp when he pushes in enough for it to burn and Frank bites his bottom lip again, almost hard enough to make it bleed.

Gerard presses his finger deeper until Frank whines and turns to look at him over his shoulder. 

"Gee, more," His eyes are glazed over and his pupils are blown and he looks fucking gorgeous and Gerard wastes no time taking out the one and replacing it with two, sinking in slower this time. 

"Holy fuck," Gerard breathes out and Frank mewls into his arm, resisting the urge to bite his lip and instead letting another moan fall from his mouth. "Fuck, you're really tight," Gerard is genuinely surprised at how fucking tight he is. He scissors his fingers open, or at least tries to, and moves them out just a little before pushing back in quicker and making Frank throw his head back again and groan really loud. And he is loud. And it is beautiful. Gerard can only imagine what he is going to sound like when he has an actual dick in his ass and what it is going to feel like.

He pushes in again and moves his fingers around a little to try and find that special spot that will probably make Frank shout with pleasure. Frank rocks his hips down and Gerard knows he really wants a hand on his dick, but he's not going to let him touch himself because he knows he won't stop if he thinks he's gonna come. So he decides to help. He inches his free hand between Frank's legs a takes a hold of his throbbing dick and squeezes, which makes Frank gasp, especially when he forces his fingers deeper into Frank at the same time. He pumps his hand up and down slowly, in rhythm with the time that he is sliding his fingers in and out and Frank makes a noise that is a mix between a loud whimper and a quiet moan and the sound goes straight to Gerard's dick. 

"Ah, Frank, you feel so good," He says under his breath and he is referring to both because Frank's cock is a lot thicker than he thought it would be and it's smooth and the perfect length and obviously his ass is fucking perfect and Gerard just really wants to lick every single inch of his body.

Frank's breath speeds up and he starts making these little mewling noises again and he starts rocking his hips faster, causing both of Gerard's hands to speed up and his mewling is getting louder every second and turning into moaning and he's making small little "mm" sounds every few seconds, in between his almost yelling, and Gerard can tell he is close. 

"Are you gonna come Frankie?" He asks in a low, breathy voice that sounds obscene even to his own ears. Frank nods and whimpers, but then Gerard takes his hand off of his dick and Frank makes an objective noise that sounds kinda like "mm-uh" and Gerard keeps moving his fingers at a slower pace now. "I can't let you come yet, Frankie. I know it won't take long for you to get hard again, but I really can't wait any longer," he explains and Frank just huffs and makes a whiny noise, but then suddenly his mouth falls open and his knees shake again as he lets out a really loud "ah". Gerard's face lights up when he realizes that he accidentally found Frank's prostate. He runs both of his fingers over it again and Frank's hips to jerk forward. 

"Fuck!" He yells, glancing back at Gee, whose mouth is slack again and his face looks like he's the one with fingers in his ass. Gerard presses against it again and leaves the tips of his fingers in the same spot, rubbing over just that area and getting Frank to fall back to his elbows and shout again.

"Oh, ah, Gerard- fuck me! Fuck me now, please!" He pleads and Gerard just nods and pulls his fingers out and gets the lube again after shoving his boxers down his legs and discarding them onto the floor. He slicks up his cock and Frank, again just in case, and then positions himself at Frank's entrance, pressing against him easily. 

"Now, Frank, you tell me what to do, okay? I'll do whatever you say, I don't wanna hurt you," Frank just nods and Gerard grabs Frank's hips and presses forward a little, waiting for Frank to say when. When he nods impatiently, Gerard presses forward and Frank gasps when he feels Gerard push past that tight ring of muscle. Gerard pauses after that and is breathing kinda fast, but so is Frank. 

"Ah, keep going. Slow," he lets his head hang between his arms again as Gerard sinks deeper and deeper into him, his ass being really fucking tight, as expected. 

"Ah," Gerard huffs out as his hips start getting closer and closer to Frank's perfectly round ass, hoping he isn't hurting Frank too bad. Frank whines, wondering if Gerard's dick is actually going to fit there because, really, he is pretty fucking big. Gerard inches forward so slowly he thinks he might die from lack of oxygen because he feels like he honestly can't breathe. With the view he has of his dick sinking further and further into Frank and the actual feeling of it, he cannot catch his breath for the life of him. He's just a few inches from being all the way in when Frank lets out a frustrated whimper and pushes himself back against him, making Gerard finally sink all the way into Frank with a moan, followed by heavy breathing and Frank making countless little whiny noises. They're short and high pitched and they sound just how Frank looks, completely helpless and small and utterly gorgeous. 

Gerard stays in the same position, waiting for Frank to say otherwise or do anything to signify that he has permission to move. 

"Are you good?" Gerard asks when Frank's noises slow a little. Frank hesitates but then nods. 

"Yeah, uh, fuck... Just, please move, like, really slow," his voice shakes and he sounds so out of breath. Gerard rubs his hands over Frank's hips, pulling out only a couple of inches before pushing back in and earning another sound from Frank, though this time lower and less breathy. He repeats the same action, this time pulling out just a few more inches and then pressing back in a little faster. Then again, pulling out a bit more than halfway and then shoving back in even faster than before, causing Frank's body to rock forward. He's worried he might have hurt him, but then Frank groans and moves back against him again, silently begging for more. Gerard moans and slides out all the same and back in, slower than before but harder and he pulls Frank's hips back to meet his thrust. 

"Mm, faster," Frankie whispers, and it goes straight to Gerard's dick, causing it to twitch inside of Frank and making Gerard involuntarily snap his hips forward and throw his head back. He does as Frank asked and moves his hips forward and back quicker than before, pulling Frank back to meet his every thrust without much force. 

"Ah, harder. Fuck, please, Gerard," he demands, trying his best to move with Gerard and push him deeper every time. But now Gerard knows what he wants and he's giving it to him with all he's got. He comes out halfway and then slams back into Frank, causing a loud slapping noise which is easily covered up by Frank's shout of pure ecstasy. "Ah, yeah," he yells, throwing his head back and exposing his throat which is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, as well as the rest of his body. He's fucking glistening and Gerard's knows he’s going to come way before Frank if he doesn't do something about it. He reaches a hand around Frank and takes a hold of his cock, which is leaking with precum, as he slams back in again, his stomach starting to cramp just a little. Frank lets out a guttural moan and yells again. 

"Fuck! Yeah, ah, fuck yeah," he groans again and rocks his whole body forward and then back onto Gerard's cock, making Gerard pick up the pace. He slams into him again and again, getting the same breathy, loud, beautiful moan every single fucking time, jerking Frank off in time with his thrusts. Suddenly, Frank shouts even louder than before, followed by a long, loud whimper. 

"Gerard, ah, there," his voice is so wrecked and his arms and knees are shaking and he's feeling so fucking good everywhere. Gerard pushes back in again and the same white hot pleasure shoots through Frank's body, making his vision go blurry for a second and before he can catch his breath, Gerard is slamming into him again and again, over and over, hitting that same spot every time and Frank can feel it in his stomach and he knows he's gonna come any second now. 

"You gonna come now, Frankie?" Gerard asks, his voice just as messed up as Frank's and he starts jacking him off again in time with his quick, hard thrusts. Frank yells yet again and he feels his stomach clench. 

"Ah! Yeah, fuck, I'm gonna come. Fuck, I'm gonna-" Gerard feels him tighten around his cock and he knows he's totally gone, too, when Frank screams his name and his come spills over Gerard's fingertips. He pulls out and barely even gets a hand on himself before his come is striping Frank's ass and back and he's letting out one final moan before collapsing onto the bed beside Frank on his back. As soon as he's laid down, Frank looks down at him through half-lidded eyes and then falls on his chest, their mouths meeting in a sloppy kiss, leaving both of them to pant through their noses. Frank finally rolls off of Gerard after lazily kissing him for about one or two minutes and lays there, happily panting and smiling up at the ceiling. 

"So, we get to do that again, right? Like, the next time you come over?" He's still smiling and silently hoping that Gerard's isn't going to crush his soul. 

"Yeah, but you're gonna have to be way fucking quieter than that if we do it while your mom is here," he giggles and so does Frank, scooting over to press his face into Gerard's chest. 

"I promise I'll be good next time," Frank whispers and Gerard wonders if he would've gotten hard just now had he not just come. 

"Good," he says quietly, kissing Frank's forehead. 

"So, you do like me, right?" Frank asks worriedly.

"Frank?" He asks. Frank hums in response. "No, I don't like you. I actually love you, which is going to prove to be difficult. You're too young for me and I'm too old for you, but were just gonna have to make it work for now, okay?" He runs his fingers through Frank's damp hair and wonders if it'll actually work. 

"Okay," Frank sighs with contempt and snuggles himself into Gerard's side, putting off the fact that he needs to get up before his mom gets home. Because, right now it's him and Gerard and he really hopes that it can stay that way.


End file.
